


someone else's baby

by Goodnight Moon (MythologicalHoe)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to Drugs, Rey Needs A Hug, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/Goodnight%20Moon
Summary: Rey and Ben meet outside of a tattoo shop after Ben orders food from the new place across from his work. Rey is intriguing, she's funny and straightforward and Ben can tell that there's a lot more to her when he meets her for the first time and she asks for some of his food without even knowing him. Ben is nice and shy and so not Rey's type. She usually only dates people when she's lonely and her taste is absolute trash.It's a hit though, and Rey and Ben become almost instant friends.One problem, they both like each other.Okay, actually two problems. They both like each other and they're both too stupid to admit it to one another.





	1. standing here

**Author's Note:**

> Song One: Baby by Clean Bandit Featuring Marina and the Diamonds and Luis Fonsi

 

_ standing here in an empty room, i saw you there and my blood ran cold. _

 

* * *

  
  


There was a new strip mall installed across the street from Ben's office, which he thought was kind of a weird place to put a strip mall, considering that there were a thousand different places that would have brought in more traffic, but there was a pizza place there so he wasn't going to complaining about that. The strip mall was kind of a weird place, always looking sort of deserted from far away but bustling with business the closer up you got. “Hey, Solo.” Poe Dameron, the man who just so happened to steal his promotion from him, came over to his desk. “Have you tried the new pizza place across the street?” 

 

“No’” He said.

 

“You should go tonight,” Poe told him. “I think you'd like it.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, “The only reason he's saying that is because of the tattoo artists in the tattoo parlor next door. He was hitting on my sister yesterday.” Ben tried not to be judgemental. “He likes it there because they're all hot.”

 

“What? A guy like me in a managing office position with high pay and good looks, I need a wife.”

 

“Yeah, a wife who's lower than you on the pay grade so she's stuck under your financial prison forever.” Rose said. “Now get away from my desk, I'm working. And don't bother Ben, he doesn't like you.” Poe pouted. Rose was right but Ben hated confrontation, so he would never admit it. 

 

“So Ben, you gonna go? I know you're not dating anyone maybe you might find someone you like.” Ben wanted to roll his eyes so hard, but he didn't. Instead he said something that he knew he shouldn't. 

 

“Sure, I guess. I'll uh, check it out.” At the time he was pretty sure that he wasn’t, but when he was done with work and got in his car, he remembered he literally had no food at the house. So he ended up going. He was probably going to regret it, especially if Poe was there, but he needed food and he wasn’t going to go to the store unless someone held a gun to his head. Hopefully Poe wasn’t there. He drove over there and went into the joint. It was the typical pizza place. He ordered a small cheese pizza, intending to use the rest as a meal for the next few days when he stepped out. 

 

That’s the first time he saw her. 

 

She was standing on the corner, smoking. She didn’t really look like the normal tattoo artist. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a green dress on. Maybe he just had stereotypes of what tattoo artists looked like, but weren’t they usually more emo? She turned when she saw him sit down and take a piece of pizza out of the box. She smiled and extinguished her cigarette, flicking it in the ashtray of the trashcan she was next to. “Hey,” She said. He didn’t think she would actually turn around and talk to him. “I'm sorry this is forward but could you spare a piece.”

 

“Uh?” It took him a second to process that. “Sure I guess.”

 

“Thank you so much,” She said, “I have a really finicky client in there and I went out for a smoke break and realized I hadn't eaten yet.” He handed her a piece and she smiled so big. “You're the best.”

 

“Oh, thanks. I guess.”

 

“Sorry,” She took a bite of her pizza, “You're probably shy and I just randomly took a piece of your pizza. But uh, thanks. My name is Rey by the way.”

 

“Ben.” 

 

“Ben,” She repeated. She smiled and he was pretty sure it was the prettiest smile he had ever seen. “Nice to meet you, Ben.” She looked back to the tattoo place that she had come out of. “I should go.” She practically scarfed the rest of her food down, it was almost comical. “Maybe you should come over again some time.” She told Ben. “Or get a tattoo.” 

 

Ben laughed nervously, “No thanks,” He said, “to the needles at least.” 

 

Rey wrinkled her nose. “Needle phobia?” 

 

“Yeah,” He said, “never been able to stand them.”

 

“Bummer,” She said. “You'd look good in tattoos.” With that she went inside again. Ben wasn't sure what it was about the day after that. It all just sort of whizzed past and his thoughts stayed on this one girl. Ben tended to do that sometimes, fixating on one thing and not being able to let it go. He hated doing it. Hated it more than anything. 

 

He couldn't stop thinking about Rey. 

 

There was something different about her. And not in a pretentious “I’m not like other girls” way, but there was just genuinely something in her that Ben hadn’t seen before. He barely knew anything about her and yet that small interaction stuck in his head. He tried to ignore it for the time being. 

* * *

  
  


Rey was blaring music as she ran around her flat — actually it was an apartment here in America. She had to remember it. She was still getting used to everything. Everything was going great but it was weird to say the least. Rey had finally gotten her first job outside of apprenticeship she had been doing under another tattoo artist, although it wasn’t at the best place in the world, the pay was better than what she had been working for and there was a place to get food right next door. 

 

Plus she was soon to find out that the rich guys at the office across the street weren’t just rich, they were kind of cute too. She had a lot to look forward to. 

 

Having things to look forward to was genuinely something that Rey wasn’t really familiar with, she guessed that she should probably count her blessings whilst she still had them and not be such a downer, but that just wasn’t her style. She was going to be depressed and worried about everything because something was most definitely going to go wrong. 

 

**_Finn —_ **

 

**_We need to go to Starbucks today. My aunt gave me a twenty dollar gift card._ **

 

**_Rey—_ **

 

**_Yay. enough for two drinks_ **

 

**_Finn —_ **

 

**_IKR_ **

 

**_Pick you up in 20_ **

 

Rey sighed, she guessed that she didn’t have much choice in the matter. She started to head back to her apartment, quickly getting changed before Finn saw her. She and him had been friends for about a month, but she was already learning that when Finn said twenty minutes. He really meant thirty minutes. She wasn’t looking so sweaty and gross when she saw him. 

 

“Hey, peanut.” He said. “You ready?” 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She closed the door to her apartment and locked it, going with Finn down the hallway. 

 

“So,” He cleared his throat, “how’s your day been? Anything new? Any interesting clients?”

 

“Oh my goodness,” She rolled her eyes, “don’t get me started. I had a client today that wouldn’t stop fucking moving and it was the most annoying thing ever. It took forever to finish his tattoo. I’m just glad that I’ll never have to see that guy again.” 

 

“How did it turn out?” 

 

Rey pulled out her phone and  handed it to him after pulling up the  picture of the tattoo he wanted. “He wanted a fully defined American flag on his arm.” She said. “It took four different meetings before this but it was finally done. At least he fucking tipped. He spent most of the time trying to hit on me.” 

 

Finn scrunched his nose up and handed her hand back to her. “Gross. Glad you got rid of that guy. Any good news?” He asked. 

 

Rey remembered the guy that shared some pizza with her earlier that day. 

 

Ben. 

 

“Yeah,” She said. “I think the guys at the office across from us are nice. Some guy gave me a piece of his pizza after listening to me complain about a customer.” 

 

“That’s really nice.” Finn said. 

 

“Yeah, it was.” 

 

She wanted to see him again so she could thank him for that.   


	2. if i'm being honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was told this was where I would start loving myself..." Rey is still in her twenties, trying to figure out how to navigate life and a deteriorating mental health, Ben partially helps, but she's a mess and there's really no way for her to get around that.

_ Take me back to that long September, don’t know how I ever let you go. _

* * *

  
  


Rey was the type of person who did stupid things despite knowing they were stupid, just because she knew that it would hurt her. She liked it. Liked the hurt. Because part of her knew that she deserved it in the end. She was having one of those stupid days when she bought a shit ton of vodka and a six pack of cigarette cartons and four packs of lighters. After the day at work that she had, she was pretty convinced that the only way to save herself was to die in a blaze of fire. She hated customers that assumed they knew a lot about tattoos and that they could sit through one whole sitting to get a tattoo finished, when that most definitely wasn’t going to work at all. Rey was about to check out when she saw him. The man she’d shared her pizza with, and all the sudden she knew she couldn’t check out yet. 

She went back to the food aisle, knowing for a fact that she didn’t have any food at home, and Ben just so happened to pass by her. “Oh hey,” He said when he saw her. Rey dropped a box of Oatmeal cookies and a bag of bread in the mix of all the liquor she had. Something to cover the unhealthy amount of self destruction that she had intended to enact on herself this weekend. “You’re Rey, right? From the tattoo shop.” 

“Yeah, you shared your pizza with me, right?” She pretended that she didn’t remember his name. She remembered his name perfectly. She was pretty sure when she had met him, she had met an angel. He was one of those people that Rey just knew that she would like instantly, and he was attractive too, but he wasn’t Rey’s type. He was actually nice, from what little Rey knew of him. 

“Yeah,” He said, “Ben.” She nodded and smiled at him. 

“Thought so.” She said. “Well fancy seeing you here.” 

“I’ve never seen you here,” 

“Yeah, well I just moved to the area and finally got around to shopping so I’m just — grabbing things I need.” She looked over at the frozen meal area and grabbed three of the first things she could reach. Ben was probably judging her hardcore right now. She didn’t know why she cared since they weren’t even friends, but she did. 

“Same.” He said, then he started to stumble over his words, “I mean not really same, because I didn’t just move here but I haven’t shopped in a month because I’m like, a mess and I don’t do things I need to survive because I’m at work most of the time,” Rey laughed at that and Ben blushed, fixing his glasses as the both of them went into the next aisle. 

“I get that.” Rey said, “One mess to another, online shopping saves lives, but I kind of don’t want to be at my apartment at all right now and I haven’t been out outside of work in like three weeks, so I used this as an excuse.” 

“I totally get that,” Ben told her, “if I could only online shop I would be a hermit.” The both of them talked for what seemed like the longest time ever, and Rey noticed that she got more stuff that was beneficial for her than she had gotten in awhile. She didn’t want to leave the Wal-Mart that they were in though, and that was a first, considering that Wal-Mart was one of the most abysmal places on the planet. When they checked out, Ben offered to help her with groceries, but she told him that she got it because she didn’t want him to see all the liquor she had. She bid him farewell that day and hoped that she would see him again. She wanted to see him again. 

* * *

 

The next day was weird to say the least, Rey didn’t see Ben, but when she went to the club with Jessika, Paige, Rose, and Phasma, she saw someone else who worked there at the office that Ben worked at. His name was Poe Dameron and he was more of an asshole than Ben was. Which meant that he was more of Rey’s type than Ben was. “Hi,” He said. 

“Hi,” She said. “I’m Rey,” 

“Poe,” He told her, “can I buy you a drink?” The only reason he was even talking to her was because Paige had rejected him. Rose motioned for her to say no, but Rey did just the opposite.

“Yeah,” She said over the blaring music. “I can use a drink right now.” She told him. One drink turned into several drinks but Rey was good at holding her liquor, and she wanted more. She wanted something that she knew that she would probably regret later. After a little bit of talking, Rey whispered into his ear, “let’s go back to my place.” And they did. They left the crowd and they were both all over each other in the parking lot and on the ride to her apartment. Neither of them really cared about each other at the time but that night Rey got what she wanted. 

The sex was great, actually. She kicked him out the next morning and for the time being that just so happened to be the end of it. She went to work that next day refreshed and feeling better than she had been before. She seemed to be getting an influx of basic white girls wanting Japanese kanji or flowers with some sort of water color paint, but she didn’t complain, they were entertaining to talk to, and some of them were old enough to tip well.  Rey hummed to herself as she punched out for her shift. She said goodbye to Paige and Phasma and the other tattoo artist in the shop before leaving. 

She stopped when she saw Ben right outside the pizza shop next door. He was on his phone and didn’t see her. “Ben,” She said. He looked up, nearly  jumped out of his skin, it was cute. Kind of endearing. “Hey,” She said. 

“Oh, hey.” He said. “How are you?” 

“Good.” She told him. “I actually had a good day, you?” 

“Not really,” Ben said, “my boss was talking about scoring at the club last night and it was just sort of TMI — you know?” Rey wrinkled her nose. 

“Yeah. Gross. That would put a damper on my day too.” 

“Yeah,” He nodded, “anyway, are you going somewhere?” 

“Yeah, I am. I’m going home. I finished my appointments and my shift is up so I’m just going to take a very long nap.” 

“Wouldn’t want to keep you from that,” He said, “have a good day, Rey.” 

“You too, Ben.” 


	3. movies

_ I was young, didn’t know ‘bout love. _

 

* * *

 

Ben could make a list of things that he hated about himself. Things that he tried to change but couldn’t, and it was stupid, to hate himself like that and pick apart his flaws, but he couldn’t help it. The thing that was at the top of his list was his inability to talk to people without being awkward. Every single moment he had where he talked to people, even his friends, was filled with some sort of anxiety and awkwardness. 

“Hey,” Rose tapped on the top of his computer. Ben looked up, and straightened his glasses.

“Yeah?” 

“I heard you met Rey.” She said. 

“You know her,” 

“Yeah,” Rose said, “she works at the same place my little sister works at. Of course I know her.” Somehow Ben felt relieved when he said that. “She said that she really liked you. That you were really nice,” 

“And what did you say?” 

“That yeah, you were really nice and sweet.” She wrinkled her nose a little as she recalled the memory. That was one thing about Rose that Ben had always been able to appreciate, even if she was a little draining to be around, she was so so nice. “I think you should come hang out with us some time, so Rey gets to know you a little better.”

“I’m not sure.” 

“Oh come on, dude.” Rose told him. “You are — uh — not exactly known for getting out and socializing with people. It could be really good for you.” The thought of getting to know Rey more was enticing, but hanging out with her and Rose and people that he didn’t know was off putting to say the least. For one, Ben was older than both Rey and Rose, not by much clearly, he was twenty nine, but still. Sometimes he felt like he felt that when talking to some of his coworkers. 

“You wouldn’t want me hanging out with you.” Ben said. “I’m not cool.” Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, suit yourself. But Rey deserves someone that is actually a good guy. Her taste in men is trash and maybe if she hung out with you she would realize that.” Rose glanced at her computer for a minute. “You have my number, right?” 

“Yeah,” 

“We’re going to a movie on Saturday and then going to a coffee shop after. You don’t have to talk during a movie and if you just ask Rey, I bet the two of you could get a separate table away from me, Paige, Phasma, Finn, and Poe.” Ben wrinkled his nose at the mention of Poe’s name. “Right, sorry. I forgot you hated him. But that’s another reason you should go, because if not I’m pretty sure he’s gonna try and get in Rey’s pants.” 

“Too much information.” Ben wrinkled his nose and Rose giggled a little. 

“Come on, dude. Please?” 

“Alright, fine. I’ll go.” 

“I’ll forward you the information.” Rose smiled. “Rey will be happy that you’re coming.” That made Ben more nervous. But he was going to go. 

* * *

  
  


Rey hated looking in the mirror. It was something that she had always hated, but especially after she got out of the shower. She had gotten in the shower because she tattooed a client the night before that had thrown up on her and even though she had taken two showers she still felt like she wasn’t clean enough. Getting out of the shower wasn’t fun though. There were places where you could still see scars on her thighs and arms, if you looked close enough. Or maybe it was just her head. She was tattooed in the places where she used to cut herself. They were covered. That didn’t stop Rey from mainly wearing long sleeved shirts. 

It was that kind of day where she just felt more self conscious about herself than on other days. Rey got ready and put her hair up in a ponytail after drying her hair. Rose came to pick her up about an hour later. Phasma and Paige were already in the car. “Guess who’s coming?” Was the first thing that Rose asked when Rey got in the car. 

“Who?” Rey asked. 

“Ben,” Rose said. 

“Really? I thought you said he wouldn’t want to come.” Rey wanted to know more about Ben. He just seemed like such an easy going person and Rey was so not that. He seemed interesting. 

“I convinced him.” Rose beamed. Phasma was vaping in the back of the car and Rey rolled her eyes. She smoked, but at least she didn’t do it in the car. “We’re going to meet them there. Poe will be there too.” Rey tried not to remember that night they had shared together and just focus on them going out and hanging out for the rest of the day. 

They met up there and Rey was happy when she saw him. Saw Ben. She actually felt kind of shy when she saw him there. He met up with her in the line to get some coffee. “Hey,” He said. He looked a little uncomfortable, and something told Rey that he didn’t go out much, but that was okay.  

“Hey,” Rey said. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing okay,” He nodded, “you?” 

“I’m doing good.” Rey said. “Just tired. I had a really long night the night before. It was the kinda night that makes you wonder why you’re in the job that you’re doing.” She ordered a caramel frappe with a little bit of cinnamon and Kylo just ordered a black coffee. 

“Oh, man. What happened?” 

“I got thrown up on when I was trying to finish a sleeve.” She said. “It happens more than you think but it never fails to gross me out each time.” 

“Yeah that sounds pretty bad.” The two of them got coffee and went off to the side to start to talking.  

“Sorry, I’m probably grossing you out.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Kylo said. “My day wasn’t as interesting as—” Poe interrupted them. Because of course he did. He came over and practically put his arm around Rey which made her a little more uncomfortable than she needed to be. 

“Hey,” He said. “Rey, didn’t think I’d see you so soon.” 

“Poe,” Rey said. “I didn’t really care if I saw you or not.” That was probably mean of her to say but she was having a conversation and she really didn’t want to be interrupted at all. But Poe didn’t seem to mind in the least bit. After he came Ben must’ve taken it as an offense or something and he went off to talk to Rose. Poe spent the rest of the day with Rey and after they all saw a movie together Rey finally caught up with Ben in the parking lot. 

“Hey,” Rey said. “What are you doing?” 

“Going home.” He told her. 

“Hey. I wanted to apologise about earlier. About Poe.” He didn’t look like he was having it and Rey’s heart sank. She felt like maybe she was going to vomit. “I really just wanted to hang out with you today but Rose couldn’t really run intervention and get him away from me like  I wanted and I don’t really like confronting people too much so—” 

“It’s okay.” Ben told her. “It’s not your fault that Poe is an asshole.” Rey felt a little bit relieved. “Do you have a ride home?” He asked. 

“Rose was my ride home.” She said. “My motorcycle’s in the shop. Rose wanted to go around the shopping center a little more but I think I might just wait next to her car because I’m fucking tired.” 

“I can take you home. If you want.” he looked like he just remembered that might be creepy. “I don’t have to though. Just, thought I’d ask. Sorry if that sounded creepy.” 

“It’s okay.” Rey said. “It’d actually be nice if you could drive me to my apartment complex. I’ll just text Rose.”  

“Right,” Ben said. “Good.” 


	4. the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were wild couldn't get enough

    For once in her life, Rey felt like she had actually made a good choice when she had chosen to ride home with Ben. He was silent for the most part, so Rey was the one that started talking. “You know, I was really excited to spend more time with you, if that makes sense.” She regretted saying it. It was stupid and kind of weird because they didn’t really know each other that well.

  

 “I did too.” He told her. Rey’s heart skipped a beat, and she smiled back at him. She never really felt like she clicked with someone before, but Ben, something about him was different. She wasn’t sure what it was yet. “I don’t get out a lot.”

 

   “Social anxiety?”

 

    “I was just gonna say because I’m lame and get tired even stepping outside, but yeah, that too.” Rey chuckled a little bit at that.

 

    “Well I’m glad you came out, it was nice of you.” The two of them fell silent again. Rey wanted to ask him about Poe. Why he got so silent when he was around, but she didn’t want to stir the pot. There was probably some sort of rivalry going on between the two of them. Rey occasionally told him where to turn to get to her apartment complex, and he got her there safely. They stopped in the parking lot, still silent. "Thank you for giving me a ride," Rey gave him a weak smile, feeling her stomach churn just a little. She felt nervous, which was weird considering that she had done this sort of thing before. But any other guy would have made a pass at her and she would've brought them back to her apartment.

 

    Ben Solo didn't do that. Rey bid him goodbye and left, her brain feeling weird at the moment. She really needed a smoke. She closed the door and waited for Ben to leave, when he did she got out her cigarettes and went outside to take a smoke.

* * *

 

    Ben didn't see Rey again until Poe Dameron had called her over to their work. She had smiled when she saw Ben and went over to Poe's office. He felt nauseous when he saw that, and Rose seemed to notice that too. "I love Rey, but she's really a dumbass sometimes. Especially when it comes to men,"

 

    "Do you know what they're doing?" Ben asked.

 

    "Poe said he was gonna ask her out," _Great. Of course._ Ben felt his stomach flip a little as he thought of Poe getting another thing that Ben wanted. It was stupid, because Rey could still say no, and if she said yes that was her business who she went out with. Still-- "You could still go over there and ask her out you know, you would be good for her. God knows you're a lot nicer than Poe."

 

    "It wouldn't matter, it's not like she's interested in me anyways. And that's fine. I'm just going to finish this report." He started to look back at the computer, feeling Rose rolling her eyes at the cubicle next to her. When Rey came out of the office, Poe was smirking and Rey rolled her eyes, she walked over to Ben for a second and told him,

 

    "Thank you for the ride, again." She smiled, "I'm going back to the parlor and if you want to stop by I'll buy you some pizza."

 

    "You don't have to do that," Ben told her. "Thank you, though."

 

    "Come on," Rose said. "Let her do it. You'll make her feel bad if you don't."

 

    "I'll see about coming over later," Ben said after a pause, Rey smiled and left. Poe was still smirking, he always had that smirk on his face when he was successful in picking up girls. Later, Rose was packing up to go home when she started talking to him again.

 

    "You know it's just one date, right? It's probably not going to go anywhere because Dameron isn't a one girl type of guy. So when he's done just swoop in, you know? You can do it."

 

    "Why are you so invested in my love life?" He leaned back in his chair.

 

    "Because you're sad and I can see it, I don't like people being sad because it sucks. And Rey's sad too. You two would make a great couple." Ben blinks but doesn't say anything. "I'm going to go home now, but you better go over there and have pizza with Rey, because I'm going to kick your ass if you don't."

* * *

 

 

    Rey should have known that Ben wouldn't come to have pizza with her, but she had brought his favorite and was waiting outside the tattoo parlor hoping that he would come and eat with her. She didn't think about why he wouldn't come over. She just sat there and waited as the sun started going down. He wasn't coming. She knew that now, but she still wanted to wait. Maybe he would come and Rey would be surprised. She wanted to be surprised. 

 

    He ended up surprising her at the last minute with a grocery bag. "Hey," He said, "sorry I'm so late I was getting a head start on some extra work and then I wanted to get some sodas." Rey smiled, that disappointment that was living in her chest at that point. "I didn't know what you liked, so I uh, got a little of everything. Coke, Sprite, two types of tea. Whatever you want." Rey took the raspberry tea. 

 

    "You didn't have to do that," Rey told him, "The point was for me to pay you back." 

 

    "Well, I wanted to bring something." Rey rolled her eyes.

 

    "Sorry, the pizza might be a little cold." 

 

    "That's okay. I'm not picky." He sat down next to Rey and took a slice. "So how was your day?" 

 

    "Better now," Rey laughed.   

 

    "Can I ask why you came to the office earlier?" 

 

    "Yeah," Rey said, "Poe wanted me to come to some club with him that only rich people can get into and I said sure. Pretty sure he just wants to pimp me off to other people but if I can get free drinks out of the day, why not you know?" She saw a slight smile cross Ben's' face. The two of them ate before he asked,

 

    "So is there a thing going on between you?" _Why? Do you wish there wasn't a thing between us?_

 

" I don't know," Rey shrugged, "I have really shitty taste in men so I guess I'd go out with him if he asked, but he's good at sex and giving people money. That's about it. He's pretty shallow." 

 

    "That doesn't sound fun,"

 

    "Yeah well it's better than getting involved with people that you actually like and having your heart broken." Ben shrugged. He couldn't really argue with that logic because he had never been in a real relationship before. He wished he could prove her wrong though. He just didn't know how. 

   


	5. just because you know my name, doesn't mean you know my game

 

Poe and Rey started dating. Ben should have expected that this would happen. Poe had a way of swooping in on girls after impressing them with his money. He just hoped that Rey wouldn’t fall for that. Something told her that she didn’t. There was another reason for that. He was sure of it at this point. 

Ben thought that maybe, after the two of them got together she would stop talking to him, but that was quite the opposite. She was waiting out in her normal spot outside of the tattoo parlor smoking a cigarette when she saw him. She gave him this smile that was unlike anything else. “Had a good day?” He asked her. 

“It definitely just got better.” She told him. She put out her cigarette and threw it away when she went to sit down next to Ben on the bench, “How about you? Have you had a good day?” 

“It was okay,” He told her, “better now that I’m seeing you here.” Rey laughed and Ben wondered if maybe Poe was actually good to her. Hopefully she was. Hopefully that was why she was happy. He found himself kicking himself for the fact that he hadn’t asked her out. Rey and Ben watched as the sun got darker and darker when she said something that caught his attention. 

“Have you ever wanted to do something else? Besides sitting in an office?” 

“Like what’s my dream job or whatever?” 

“Yeah,” Rey said, “if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“This is going to be really depressing but I’ve never really had a dream job. My dream was just to get out of my parent’s house and be able to feed myself.” 

“That’s still a valid dream.” Rey said. 

“What about you?” Ben was quick to change the subject here. “What is your dream?” 

“Well,” Rey said, “it’s something really cliche and stupid.” 

“Oh really,” 

“Yeah, really.” 

“My mother once told me that nothing was stupid if you really wanted it enough.” 

“Your mother sounds overbearingly optimistic. I love that.” 

“Ha, yeah. You would be right about that.” Rey smirked and then Ben continued. “You’ve got me curious now. What’s your dream job?” 

“This is stupid but I’ve always kind of wanted to be a singer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, sometimes I think about it. Trying again. Because I just kind of gave up on it after a few years but singing doesn’t exactly pay the bills unless you get really rich and I was good at art too so I went for that instead.” 

“That’s not stupid or cliche.” Ben said. “I thought you were going to say an actor or something like that.” Rey laughed again, and Ben loved it. She blushing a little. “I bet you have a good voice. You should show me one of your songs, some time. If you would be comfortable with that.” 

“Maybe,” Rey said, “I could show you one now. But you have to promise not to laugh.” 

“I won’t.” Ben said. “That would be rude.”

“And you don’t have to lie and say that it’s good.” She grabbed her earbuds and opened up her phone. “Here you go.” Ben took one of the earbuds gratefully as she pulled up a song. She looked so young, in the video that she pulled up. 

_ One track mind like a goldfish _

_ Stuck inside my petri dish _

_ I can’t breathe and I can’t smile _

_ This better be worth my while _

 

Rey’s voice was more than good. Ben loved it. 

_ All I care about _

_ Is being number one _

_ Shine, looking for a golden light _

_ It’s a reasonable sacrifice _

 

“It’s amazing.” Ben said when it was done. “This is really good. When did you write this?” 

“I was sixteen.” 

“That’s a lot of talent right there, and I’m not really much of a music person. Have you ever tried to —” Rey was blushing now. 

“I tried.” She said. “No one really seemed to like it. I just gave up because I needed a place to live away from my foster parents. I couldn’t keep on.” 

“Doesn’t mean that you should give up now, you know. If you like to sing, you should keep doing it. Even if it’s just a youtube channel where you do covers and the occasional original song. I think that you should do it.” 

Rey was silent for a long moment before saying, “You’re so sweet.” 

“Hey, I’m just telling you how I really feel. I loved hearing you sing. I don’t think that you should stop that.” 

“You’re the only person that I’ve told about that.” She was blushing, and Ben didn’t know why. She shouldn’t be embarrassed, her voice truly was beautiful. All Ben knew was that she was beautiful, and talented and way too good for Poe Dameron. She was way too good for him as well. “Thank you for being so nice.” 

“Again, no need to thank me when I’m just telling you the truth.” Rey just laughed at that and changed the subject to something else. 

“You’re so full of shit. Anyways, how’s your day been?” 

“It’s been filled with Poe telling me I’m doing something wrong when I know for a fact that the things that he wants to do with finance is going to screw the company over.” Rey smiled tensely at that. He must’ve made her a little uncomfortable at that.

“Well, Poe doesn’t strike me as the type of person that’s good at math. Just tell him to shut the fuck up, that’s what I do when my coworkers are being assholes.” 

“Yeah but I work in an office, you work in a tattoo shop. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, just a different environment,” 

“I guess so,” Rey said. “I don’t think I could ever work in an office. Too much monotony, you know?” 

“Oh trust me, I know.” He rolled his eyes. “The office can definitely get boring. Sometimes I wonder why I’m even here, and then I remember that I have an apartment to pay for and a dog to feed.” 

“You have a dog?” Rey instantly perked up. 

“Yeah — ?” 

“Oh my god, Ben Solo, I have known you for how many weeks and you have never mentioned that you have a dog?” 

“Um, I didn’t think about it.” He said. 

“You have to take me to your apartment to pet him.” She said. “It’s mandatory. You have a dog and I don’t. You have to let me pet him and tell him how much of a good boy he is.” Ben blushed at the thought of having her over.

“I’d gladly have you over when ever you like.”


End file.
